


To Look Upon Your Heart

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir mourns the loss of his lover only to discover that he is still alive.</p>
<p>A look at what Nasir thought after he left Spartacus and Naevia and what happened after he and Agron were reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Look Upon Your Heart

Naevia had not needed to tell Nasir. It was enough to see the way her face broke upon being asked. _”What of Agron?”_

He was gone from this world.

It seemed in that moment that Nasir recalled every touch, each smile and kiss. He had accepted before that he would never experience them again, never see Agron again after their last parting, but he was wholly unprepared for the loss. When Agron left he had taken Nasir’s heart and now it was in the afterlife beside him.

No one would see Agron’s smile nor feel the fire of his anger.

Nasir walked back to his tent, oblivious to the people around him. They did not know. They did not feel the sting of his loss. How could they go on about their lives when Agron was lost to them?

Because they must. Because Nasir too would have to. Agron was gone from this world but the sun yet moved in the heavens, much as Nasir found it hard to believe it was so.

When Nasir reached his tent he paused. He had become accustomed to the smaller bed, or rather a blanket stretched over a pallet. A larger one had been unnecessary once Agron had left with Crixus. Now it felt unbearably small and the loneliness he had distracted himself from for all this time weighed down upon him.

Agron…

Nasir closed the tent behind him and sat on the pallet. He could not recall the last time tears fell from his eyes but before long he felt his cheeks damp with them.

 

When Nasir first caught sight of Agron again he thought his heart had stopped. It was half a moment later, when he felt it pounding in his chest, that he realized he was mistaken. It had stopped when he learned that Agron was dead. Now that he knew he lived, it beat once more.

_“The gods return you to my arms.”_

_“I was fool to ever leave them.”_

As Nasir lead Agron away he was silent. What do you tell your heart, believing it to be torn from you forever only to find it returned? What do you say when you can see the pain etched so clearly on the face of the man you loved?

“The medicus is not far.” Nasir said at length. “I saw him tending others who have returned to us.”

“No.” Agron replied, his voice no longer as firm as it once was. “I need only rest.”

Nasir knew that was not the truth but he nodded and turned them toward his tent.

“I thought you gone from this world.”

“I have believed it to be so on more than one occasion.”

It pained Nasir to hear Agron speak in such a way yet he knew the cause. The bandages on his hands spoke clearly enough. He would have difficulty grasping a sword, if he ever could again.

“You yet live. That is all that matters.”

Agron was silent in response. Neither of them spoke until they reached Nasir’s tent. Upon seeing Nasir’s single pallet Agron looked at him, his lips not quite forming a smile.

Did he really think that Nasir would have fallen into Castus’s arms once he left?

Nasir made no response but guided him to the makeshift bed.

“We will not have long. There will be a pyre for Crixus soon.”

“Crixus?” Agron looked up at Nasir as he stretched out on the pallet.

“They sent Naevia with his head.” Nasir said. He sat down beside Agron, realizing he would have to expand their bed if he wanted to sleep on anything but dirt that night.

“The Romans will pay.”

“With their lives.” Nasir finished.

He ran his hand through Agron’s hair, then gently caressed his face.

“Yet for now it is enough that my heart has returned to me.” He rested his other hand over Agron’s heart. “And that yours yet beats.”

Their eyes met and no more words were needed.


End file.
